Angelite (Qwerty)
Angelite is a gemsona created and owned by Qwertyuiopscout123. Personality Angelite is a kind and friendly gem, but when she has to fight, she can be very destructive. She is very charismatic, often befriending new acquaintances quite easily. Though she knows and uses all of her gem abilities, Angelite also believes in not shattering anyone, as she still values Rose's ideas. However, due to kind spoken nature, when she does get angry or flustered, she isn't very intimidating, often seen as cute, making scaring enemies quite the challenge. Angelite has a fascination for life, especially baby organisms. Appearance Angelite is a fairly tall gem with a a pale complexion. She has flowing lavender hair, and eyes that switch between, gray, lavender, and silver. She wears a white dress with ribbons around the waist, and wrist and ankle bracelets. History Angelite was first created on a planet just outside the Milky Way to serve under Blue Diamond. She came out a little more purple in color compared to other Angelite's, but not too much that it was a problem. Some of her firsts tasks were very simple, like creating small crystals to power gem objects and such, like gem ships. However, the stronger her abilities grew, the more complex her tasks became. Angelite was created in order to help build complex Gem structures with her crystallokinesis. She was sent to Earth for the first time on a mission,and she was fascinated by the organic life on Earth. She joined the crystal Gems, but rarely attacked anyone during the rebellion, rather shielding herself and her allies. Powers and Abilities Angelite possesses standard abilities, however, she does not have a gem weapon. Angelite's fighting style can be described as light and graceful, yet harsh and damaging. She tries to stay out of confrontation, unless she or her allies are attacked directly. Skillset * 'Crystallokinesis-' Angelite has the ability to create and manipulate crystals. She can create very complex structures and buildings from crystals, create weapons from crystals, and cause them to shoot up from the ground. She usually uses this power as a shield. She can control other forms of crystals, such as ice, but not to the same extent as her normal crystal manipulation. * * 'Flight-' Angelite is able to summon crystal wings in order to fly. She can travel very long distances, but she can not go at the speed Angelites are intended to go at. She must use energy from her gem to speed up, and it might tire her if she uses this method of acceleration for too long. When she summons them, they resemble crystalline feathers, like angel wings. When she flies in front of the sun, they shimmer and cast different colors down below. Other Abilities * '''Descent Regulation- '''Angelite can control the speed of her fall by spinning in the air, functioning similarly to a parachute. She usually uses this if she tires out from flying too fast. Relationships Crystal Gems Angelite is an active member of the Crystal Gems and cherishes her teammates very much. She hangs with Pearl the most often, and Pearl helps train her to be better at combat. She also loves to spend garnet, as she admires her wisdom. and She finds hanging with Amethyst and Steven to be quite thrilling. Orthoclase Angelite hangs with Orthoclase as well, enjoying her company. Star Ruby (Silk) Though they are on opposite sides, Angelite cares about Star immensely and considers her one of her closest friends. Peridot (Ejons99) Angelite enjoys being in Peridot's company. Orchid Pearl (Qwerty) Orchid and Angelite are on very friendly terms with one another. Trivia * Angelite is the Only Gem in the Qwert-verse to not have a summoned weapon. * Angelite enjoys singing, and is prone to bursting into song. ** Her room is similar to Amethyst's in their being crystals everywhere, but there are many pillars around her room as well. Gallery AngeliteQwertyII.jpg|Full body doodle by Me. Two FriendsonAPicnic.jpg|Angelite and Star Ruby (Silk) Angelite by Onyx.png|Drawn by OnyxSpected Gemology * Angelite is A semi-transparent light blue, blue-grey variety of anhydrite from Peru. ** The name first appeared as a new age/metaphysical name and had various "powers" attributed to it. ** When exposed to water, anhydrite transforms to gypsum by the absorption of water. This transformation is reversible, gypsum forms anhydrite by heating to ~200°C under normal atmospheric conditions. Gemstone Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Qwerty Oc's Category:The Qwert-verse Category:Approved Characters